Comment l'histoire aurait pu changer
by Breizh Namida
Summary: Itachi était prêt à tuer son clan pour le bien-être de son village. Mais quelques semaines avant l'acte fatidique, il rencontre une jeune fille qui bouleverse sa vision du monde...Comment l'histoire aurait pu changer...
1. Chapter 1

Comment l'histoire aurait pu changer

Résumé: Itachi était prêt à tuer son clan pour le bien-être de son village. Mais quelques semaines avant l'acte fatidique, il rencontre une jeune fille qui lui montre une autre vision du monde... Comment l'histoire aurait pu changer...

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent **TOUJOURS **pas!!!!!

-Bien, as-tu compris l'intérêt de ta mission, Uchiha Itachi?

-Oui, Hokage-sama. Mais j'ai néanmoins une requête.

-Parle.

-Je souhaiterais que vous me permettiez d'épargner mon jeune frère Sasuke. Il vient juste de rentrer à l'Académie, et il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Je sais que ce meurtre est nécessaire, que mon clan est corrompu, mais il n'a que huit ans!

-... Nous verrons cela, Uchiha Itachi. Je suppose que nous te le devons, après ce que tu as fait pour le village.

-Arigato-gozaimasu, Hokage-sama.

Itachi se releva, remit son masque ANBU et disparut.

-Itachi-niichan, tu veux bien m'entraîner au lancer de kunaï?

-Désolé, Sasuke. Je suis très occupé, je prépare une très importante mission. Nous jouerons plus tard, promis.

Itachi adressa un petit sourire à son frère et sortit de la maison.

Il quitta le domaine familial et s'enfonça dans la forêt qui commençait à prendre des couleurs ocres et dorées. Il aimait bien l'automne, cette période où les arbres se paraient de leur plus beaux atouts, comme une flamboyante fête avant la mort, l'hiver.

Mais aujourd'hui, seul cette mission le préoccupait. Il avait beau connaître la nécessité de cette opération, le fait d'assassiner Sasuke était au-dessus de ses forces.

Au même moment, une jeune Kunoïchi se baladait dans cette forêt. Elle possédait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux sombres comme une nuit sans Lune, et un air rêveur sur le visage. Elle marchait le nez en l'air, à la recherche d'inspiration pour son prochain croquis.

Cette distraction fit qu'elle n'aperçut pas le jeune Uchiha. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence quand...elle lui rentra dedans.

Elle baissa les yeux, affreusement confuse:

-Sumimasen! Je ne regardais pas devant moi.

Au lieu de s'énerver, Itachi regardait avec amusement cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il lui répondit d'une voix rêveuse:

-C'est normal de ne pas regarder devant soi quand le futur à si peu à nous offrir...

La jeune fille se figea un instant sur place. Cette phrase résonna longtemps dans sa tête. Elle finit par répondre en souriant:

-Pour répondre cela, il faut avoir des problèmes. Vous voulez en parler?

Itachi fut surpris par cette entrée en matière assez directe. Il murmura:

-Ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont il est facile de parler comme ça...

-Alors, au lieu d'en parler comme ça, vous n'avez qu'à m'en parler autour d'un café! C'est moi qui invite!

La jeune fille saisit la main de Itachi et l'entraîna vers la ville. Le Uchiha se laissa faire, intrigué par cette fille à la fois si timide et extravertie.

Ils s'assirent à la terrasse d'un café et passèrent commande. Quand le serveur revint avec leurs boissons, la Kunoïchi appuya sa tête sur ses bras et dit d'une voix enjouée:

-Voilà, je vous écoute.

Histoire de jouer le même jeu que son étrange compagne, il répondit avec un petit sourire:

-Il ne serait pas très poli de ne parler que de moi. J'aimerais d'abord en savoir un peu plus sur vous. De plus, vous brûlez les étapes. En général, on apprend à connaître quelqu'un avant le premier rendez-vous.

La Kunoïchi éclata d'un rire cristallin et s'exclama:

-Alors vous, vous savez parler.

Que voulez-vous savoir sur moi?

-Votre nom, pour commencer.

-Bon, alors voilà. Mon nom est Tatsuki Takara, j'ai 16 ans.

-Votre nom est bien choisi, un vrai trésor!

(_Itachi a fait un jeu de mot avec le nom de Tatsuki: Takara signifie « Trésor »)_

-Mon nom est Tatsuki Takara, j'ai 16 ans et je viens d'Ame no Kuni. Je suis venue à Konoha à la suite de la mort de ma mère, qui vivait ici. Je devais repartir d'ici une semaine, mais j'ai décidé de rester, car je me plaît bien.

Et voilà, à votre tour, maintenant!

-Bon. Je m'appelle Uchiha Itachi, j'ai 17 ans et...

-Et?

-Et rien du tout. Il n'y a rien de plus à savoir sur moi. Uchiha Itachi, 17 ans, c'est tout ce que je suis.

Il baissa la tête, un air triste sur le visage (autant qu'un visage de Uchiha puisse paraître triste!).

Tatsuki, qui était déterminée à rendre le sourire à son nouvel ami, s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-Et bien, on m'a l'air en pleine crise d'identité, par ici.

Vous ne pouvez pas n'être que ça. Un être humain se caractérise par son passé, par son avenir, par ses espoirs, par son Nindo, par ses actes. On ne peut pas n'être personne. Tant que l'on est quelque chose pour quelqu'un, alors on existe...

A la fin de la tirade, Itachi sursauta légèrement. Il releva la tête et regarda Tatsuki droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci se mit à rire:

-Alors, maintenant que la dépression est passée, on se sent un peu mieux?

Fin du premier chapitre...

Namida: Et voilà! C'était le premier chapitre de ma fic « Comment l'histoire aurait pu changer »! Je tiens à préciser que je dédicace cette fic à ma _Kokoro no onechan, _Tatsuki!

Tatsuki: T'as pas l'impression que tu as _un peu _modifié mon caractère?

Namida: Si, et je l'ai fais exprès!

Tatsuki: Et pourquoi?????

Namida,_faisant semblant de réfléchir: _Là, je t'ai faite souriante, optimiste, exubérante. Dans la réalité, tu es perverse, sadique, psychopathe, et un peu schizophrène sur les bords!!!!!!!

Tatsuki: Je vois...j'aurais un peu fait peur à mon Itachou...

Itachi, _qui justement se ramène: _Je ne te le fais pas dire, t'es flippante comme fille!

Tatsuki: Ita...Itachi...KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

_S'évanouit dans les bras de Itachi, qui a reprit son air blasé._

_Un sourire sadique sur le visage: _Eh, Namida-chan, je peux l'égorger?????

Namida: NOOOONNNNN!!!!!

Itachi: Et pourquoi pas? Il y aurait plus de review, comme ça!

Namida, _Réfléchit sérieusement à la question, puis secoue la tête:_Non, non, non: C'est ma Kokoro no Onechan!!!!!

Eh les lecteurs, SVP, laissez des review pour empêcher Itachi de tuer ma meilleurs amie! ONEGAI-SHIMASU!!!! _s'incline devant vous!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Comment l'histoire aurait pu changer:

Cela faisait une semaine que Uchiha Itachi avait rencontré la Kunoïchi d'Ame no Kuni, Tatsuki Takara. A à peine un mois de la mission la plus importante de sa vie, il ne devrait penser qu'à cette mission, mais son esprit était obnubilé par le sourire de la jeune fille.

« Quand je pense que d'ici un mois, je deviendrai un renégat et je ne la reverrais jamais! »

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, cette perspective de quitter le village le laissait indifférent. Plus maintenant qu'il y avait Tatsuki...

Ils se voyaient presque tous les jours, bavardant de tout et de rien à la terrasse d'un café. D'ordinaire, Itachi s'ennuyait dans ce genre de conversation car il avait beaucoup de culture. Mais Tatsuki également était une lettrée, et pouvait donc tenir la distance sans problèmes.

-Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant que tu t'es installée à Konoha?

-Et bien, je vais poursuivre le rêve que je nourrissais déjà à Ame no Kuni: Je veux devenir une grande senseï!

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à choisir cette voix?

Tatsuki laissa un léger silence, puis répondit:

-A Ame, j'avais une amie très douée. Elle voulait devenir la plus grande senseï du village. Un jour, elle m'a dit: « l'acte d'apprendre n'a aucun sens s'il ne s'ouvre pas sur l'acte d'enseigner. »

Ces mots, je m'en souviendrait toue ma vie, car se sont eux qui m'ont permis de choisir ma voie.

De plus, si je le fais, c'est pour la mémoire de cette amie.

Elle a été exécutée lors de la révolution et de la prise de pouvoir de Pein. Elle s'était opposée à son régime totalitaire, elle en a payé le prix.

Itachi fut décontenancé par le regard triste qu'elle lui lança. Elle d'habitude si souriante!

Il se leva, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se lever.

-Allez viens, on va faire une balade dans la forêt. Ça va te remonter le moral!

Après une heure de promenade, Tatsuki souriait de nouveau. Ils retournaient vers Konoha quand Itachi s'exclama:

-Tatsuki-san, vient avec moi, je connais un endroit qui va te plaire!

Il la prit par le bras en l'entraîna à sa suite dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Après une rapide course, ils arrivèrent devant un chêne. Mais pas n'importe quel chêne. L'arbre le plus imposant et le plus haut que Tatsuki ai jamais vu. Il devait bien dépasser les autres arbres de vingt mètres!

Ils continuèrent à courir, mais cette fois-ci à la verticale, sur le tronc de l'arbre.

Les deux amis arrivèrent dans une cabane aux dimensions gigantesques. De là, on pouvait voir toute la forêt, tout Konoha, et, clou du spectacle:

-Et si tu regardes par là, tu vas voir...

-L'océan!!!!!hurla Tatsuki.

Le paysage qui s'offrait à elle était absolument grandiose. Un océan vert, créé par les arbres, et au loin, un océan bleu. Le vrai océan.

Elle mit sa main au niveau de son front pour protéger ses yeux du soleil couchant. Elle s'exclama, surexcitée:

-C'est incroyable!!! Je n'avais jamais vu la mer avant ça!!!!!!!

C'est trop beau!!! Arigato-gozaimasu, Itachi-san...

La jeune fille s'interrompit quand elle s'aperçut que le Uchiha n'était pas à côté d'elle comme elle le pensait tout d'abord.

Elle se retourna, réalisant que Itachi se trouvait dans un autre coin de la bâtisse, observant Konoha. Elle le rejoignit, posa une main sur son épaule et demanda à voix basse:

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Itachi-san?

-Non, pas vraiment...

-Tu vaux qu'on en parle?

-Non. Je ne tiens pas à t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes...

Tatsuki piqua un fard et s'écria:

-Ah non, ah non! Ça, c'est trop facile comme réponse!

Elle saisit son ami par les épaules et le força à la regarder dans les yeux:

-Les amis sont l'à pour s'entraider! Si tu n'as pas confiance en tes amis, alors tu n'as confiance en personne!

Ne sommes-nous pas amis, Itachi-san?

A ce moment, le Shinobi vit briller de la peur dans les yeux de Tsubaki.

Il se détacha se son emprise et répondit sans la regarder:

-Non, je ne crois pas que nous soyons amis...

_A suivre dans le prochain chapitre:_

_« Nous ne sommes pas amis, Tatsuki-san. Je crois que nous sommes beaucoup plus que ça... »_


	3. Chapter 3

Comment l'histoire aurait pu changer:

_Niark Niark!! J'espère que le petit extrait vous aura alléché!!!_

_Hi Hi Hi!! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît!!_

_Sauf pour toi, Tatsuki Onesan!! T'as pas le choix, t'es obligée d'aimer!! Sinon je fais une Death Fic et ton Itachou chéri finit au fond d'un ravin!!_

_AHHAHHAAHAA!!! Rire psychopatho-sadique!!_

_*Deux gouttes apparaissent sur le front de l'auteure * Désolée, chers lecteurs, pour ce moment d'emportement qui ne vous était absolument pas destiné!_

_Bon , je vais me taire et laisser place à l'histoire! Bonne lecture à tous!_

_(Note personnelle: Il faut que je trouve comment on dit « bonne lecture » en japonais, ça pourrait me servir!!)_

-Nous ne sommes pas amis, Tatsuki-san...

A ces mots, la Kunoïchi d'Ame ne répondit rien. Elle se détourna, tournant le dos à Itachi. Son regard n'exprimait qu'un gouffre sans fond.

Mais Itachi termina sa phrase, ramenant ainsi tous ses espoirs:

-Nous ne sommes pas amis. Je crois que nous sommes beaucoup plus que ça...

La jeune fille se retourna aussitôt. Voulait-il dire que...

-Je ne te connais que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je t'ai rencontré il y a des années de cela... Et pourtant, ces années, je ne les ai pas devant moi, ni avec toi...

Tatsuki se planta devant le Shinobi, les mains sur les hanches, et dit:

-Itachi-san, j'ai tout d'abord une petite chose à régler avec toi. Ensuite, je crois que tu me devras des explications!

-Règle toujours...

Les deux amis se trouvaient à environ cinq mètres l'un de l'autre. Un pas après l'autre, Tatsuki franchit cette distance, et, acte qu'elle mourait d'envie de faire, l'embrassa.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, puis se laissa entraîner avec bonheur.

Il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de sa compagne, son parfum au bois de santal, le goût sucré sur ses lèvres.

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps du Shinobi, la moindre de ses respirations, la douceur du regard couleur nuit posé sur elle.

Tatsuki détacha avec regret ses lèvres de celle du Uchiha pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Après un long moment dans cette position, elle se mit à rire et déclara:

-Voilà. J'ai réglé ce que j'avais à régler. Maintenant, je t'écoute.

Cette phrase ramena Itachi à la réalité. Il reprit son air grave et invita d'un geste la Kunoïchi à s'assoir. Il se posta à ses côtés et commença à raconter son histoire.

Quand il se tut enfin, la nuit était complètement tombée sur la forêt, et seules les étoiles et la Lune éclairait les deux amoureux.

Tatsuki avait laisser Itachi raconter son histoire jusqu'au bout sans interruption. Maintenant, c'était à elle de parler.

-N'y a-t-il pas d'autre solution pour arrêter ton clan?

-Je pense qu'il y en a, mais le Hokage ne veut rien savoir. Il n'aurait envisagé jamais cette éventualité si Danzô n'était pas derrière lui pour l'inciter à commettre ce massacre. Je n'aurait jamais la force d'assassiner tout mon clan. Tu imagine??? Il y a des petits enfants, et Sasuke n'a que huit ans!!!

-Au lieu de perpétrer un tel massacre, vous pourriez peut-être...euh... vous pourriez seulement mettre en prison les chefs! Même si d'autres étaient nommés, ils auraient trop peur des représailles!

-Ça ou autre chose, d'autres solutions sont possibles! Mais plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que je n'en suis pas capable...

-Et pourquoi ne refuses-tu pas cette mission? C'est normalement possible!

-Peut-être, mais le Hokage m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas refuser cette opération. Il m'a dit, mot pour mot « C'est la mission, ou l'exécution. »

Mais maintenant que je te connais, ma décision est prise: il est hors de question pour moi de mener à bien cette opération.

Et si tu l'acceptes, j'ai une solution pour continuer à vivre avec toi.

_Cher Sasuke,_

_Quand tu trouvera cette lettre, je serai parti et tu ne me reverras sans doute jamais. Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire pourquoi, mais je peux juste t'avouer que j'ai refusé de faire une mission qui aurait sans doute détruit ta vie._

_Je voulais juste te dire avant de m'en aller que j'étais très triste de ne pas pouvoir te regarder grandir. Mais de temps à autre, je me débrouillerai pour t'envoyer une lettre._

_J'ai rencontré une fille qui m'a montré un autre chemin. J'ai décidé de suivre ce chemin._

_Pourrai-tu juste dire aux parents que je suis parti par amour pour cette fille? Ne leur parle pas de la mission, ils ne pourraient pas comprendre._

_Autrefois, je t'ai dit que je serai toujours avec toi pour t'inciter à aller plus loin. Ce sera toujours vrai. Car même si tu ne peux plus me voir, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te voir._

_Une dernière chose: le nom Uchiha que tu portes te prédestines à un avenir dont tu ne veux pas forcément, mais que tu suis quand même pour l'honneur de ton clan. Moi, je te dis: ce n'est pas un nom qui choisi pour toi ce que tu sera. Sois ce que tu veux._

_Et surtout, sois heureux._

_Ton Niichan, qui t'aimera quoi qu'il arrive, Itachi._

Le lendemain, à la nuit tombée, deux ombres se glissèrent sans bruit le long de la muraille d'enceinte.

L'une d'elle était vêtue d'un costume noir et d'un masque d'ANBU. L'autre d'un kimono noir.

Les deux silhouettes passèrent l'enceinte sans la moindre difficulté.

Après une longue course dans la forêt, il s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière.

Itachi ôta son masque d'ANBU et s'adressa à sa compagne:

-On est assez loin de Konoha. On va pouvoir se reposer et on reprendra la route quand il fera jour.

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir aller à Ame? Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une dictature. Pein n'acceptera jamais un Uchiha parmi ses rangs. Il te prendra pour un espion et on retrouvera son corps criblé de shurikens!

-Je ne compte pas m'installer à Ame. Je ne compte pas nous plus rester un ninja. Je m'installerai pas loin de la ville et je deviendrai un honnête citoyen.

Tatsuki éclata d'un rire léger et s'exclama:

-Laisse-moi rire! Comment comptes-tu gagner ta vie? A part Shinobi, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre!

-Toi non plus, que je sache!

-Sauf que moi, j'ai une autre solution. J'atteindrai mon rêve de manière détournée: je deviendrai professeur!

Itachi souri devant l'assurance de celle qu'il aimait. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tatsuki et murmura:

-Pas question pour moi de me faire entretenir par une femme, j'ai mon honneur! J'apprendrai un métier, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi!

On sera heureux, rien que tout les deux, je te le promets!

_Sept ans plus tard, loin, très loin de Konoha:_

-Itachi, tu es déjà rentré?

-Oui, je suis là!

Tatsuki rangea son manteau et de dirigea vers la cuisine, où une délicieuse odeur flottai.

Elle embrassa Itachi avec passion et s'exclama:

-Je peux te dire que quand on entre dans la maison, ça sent vraiment très bon!

Itachi répliqua, un sourire moqueur sur le visage:

-D'ailleurs, heureusement que je connaissait un minimum de cuisine en partant et que j'ai pu me perfectionner, parce qu'avec toi, on mangerait de la pizza tous les soirs!

Tatsuki rit de bon cœur et ajouta:

-De plus, ça te plaît, de faire la cuisine! On le sait quand on voit comme tu es heureux à ton boulot!

-Oui, je dois dire que dégoter ce travail de cuisinier a été une chance!

On peut dire que tu as toi aussi été chanceuse! Tu es la professeur la plus sexy que je connaisse!

Tatsuki, qui souriait de tout son cœur, lança une petite pique avant de e diriger vers le salon:

-Quand je vivais à Ame, j'avais déjà entendu parler des Uchiha. Leur renommée au combat avait traversé les continents. Si on jour on n'avait dit que j'en rencontrerais un, et qu'il me ferait à manger le soir quand je rentre du travail, je lui aurais conseillé de voir un psy!!!

Itachi couru derrière elle, la rattrapa et lui dit:

-Au fait Tatsu-chan, dans deux semaines, c'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke. On ne pourrait pas aller le voir? De plus, je sais qu'il est l'un des Shinobis les plus demandé pour les missions, à seulement quinze ans!

Tatsuki eut une moue dubitative. Elle objecta:

-Moi, je veux bien, mais...on doit encore être recherchés par le Hokage!

C'est trop dangereux!

-Non, justement! J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été tué par Orochimaru. A présent, c'est l'une autre des trois Sennin, Tsunade, qui gouverne!

-Moi, je veux bien. Je sais que tu meures d'envie de voir ton petit frère!

Itachi eut un grand sourire et souleva Tatsuki, la faisant tournoyer à travers la pièce.

Il allait enfin revoir son frère!!!!

_Quelques jours plus tard, à Konoha:_

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, SASUKE!!!!

Le concerné eut un grand sourire. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment!

Il souffla sur des bougies plantées un gâteau gigantesque, sous les applaudissements de ses amis, tous venus pour l'occasion.

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, tous les chûnins de Konoha était présents pour l'anniversaire de leur ami.

D'ordinaire, Sasuke n'aimait pas les réunions de ce genre. Mais il avait cédé devant la moue implorante de son meilleur ami, Naruto.

Naruto! Sasuke ignorait comment il faisait quand il n'était pas là! Remarquez, il était toujours là! Toujours, à rendre le sourire, à faire le pitre!

La bande se dirigea vers une table qui croulait sous les cadeaux.

Il commença à déballer les différents paquets sur les regards excités de ses amis et celui, attendris, de ses parents.

Après le départ de son frère, Sasuke était resté un long moment prostré dans sa solitude. Il n'acceptait pas le vide laissé par son frère.

Puis il avait rencontré Naruto. Celui-ci l'avait sorti de son silence et l'avait présenté aux autres. Ces derniers l'avaient accueilli avec joie, lui redonnant goût à la vie. Il était devenu un Shinobi très puissant, mais aussi un garçon joyeux, optimiste et exubérant.

Mais il n'avait jamais oublié Itachi, qui parvenait de temps à autre à lui envoyer une lettre. Et la tradition voulait qu'il lui envoie un petit cadeau pour son anniversaire, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais oublié de faire.

Jusqu'à ses quinze ans.

Après savoir chaleureusement remercié ses amis pour leurs présents, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu le cadeau d'Itachi.

Il parcouru la table du regard, paniqué. Son Niichan ne l'aurait quand même pas oublié!

Voyant son trouble, Mikoto, sa mère, lui tendit quelque chose en souriant.

-Tiens, Sasuke, je crois que c'est ça que tu cherches!

Il saisit un carré blanc où était inscrit d'une écriture facilement reconnaissable:

_Pour les quinze ans de mon Otodo, Uchiha Sasuke._

Le Uchiha eut un petit sourire soulagé et glissa la lettre dans sa poche.

Pour l'instant, il profiterai de ce moment avec ses amis. Mais la lettre de son frère, il la lirai et la savourerai plus tard.

_Sasuke, _

_Aujourd'hui, tu as quinze ans. Tu es devenu un grand guerrier et l'un des Shinobis le plus puissant et le plus respecté de Konoha. Et oui, je sais me tenir au courant!_

_Je me doute que tu sois un peu déçu de ne pas avoir de cadeau cette année. Mais perds pas espoir!_

_Durant toutes ces années, j'ai pensé à toi presque tous les jours. Pour preuve, Tatsuki, ma chérie, dit que j'ai plus d'affection pour toi que pour elle!_

_Te souviens-tu de la cabane en haut du chêne que nous avons construit quand tu avais six ans?_

_Rendez-vous dans cette cabane à la tombée de la nuit._

_N'en parle pas aux parents, s'il-te-plaît. C'est ton anniversaire, c'est toi que je veux voir._

_Durant toutes ces années, tu m'as vraiment manqué._

_Sasuke._

_Ton Niichan, Uchiha Itachi_

-Tu es sûr qu'il va venir?

-Aussi sûr que le soleil se lèvera demain matin!

Tatsuki et Itachi se trouvaient dans la cabane. Le soleil achevait de se coucher sur l'océan.

La jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Itachi et murmura:

-Tu te souviens, nous étions à ce même endroit, et tu venais de me raconter la mission que l'on t'avait confié?

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens! Tu avais même cru durant une seconde que je ne pouvais pas te supporter!

Le Uchiha eut un petit rire et embrassa celle qu'il aimait. Chaque jour, il remerciait le destin d'avoir mit cette femme sur son chemin!

Tout doucement, il se sépara d'elle. Cette dernière avait fait la même constatation que lui

Il y avait quelqu'un en bas.

Un bruit de course le long du tronc. Une silhouette se glissa sans bruit sur le sol de la cabane.

Itachi, les larmes aux yeux, s'avança et prit l'ombre dans ses bras:

-Si tu savais comme tu m'a manqué...Sasuke...

_A suivre dans le prochain et dernier chapitre:_

« Que vas-tu faire, maintenant, Niichan. Sarutobi est mort. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, vous pouvez revenir à Konoha! »


	4. Chapter 4

Comment l'histoire aurait pu changer:

_Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic! J'espère que vous avez éprouvé autant de plaisir à la suivre que moi à l'écrire..._

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Otodo no baka...

Itachi serrait son frère de toutes ses forces, comme si il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son frère, son frère était enfin de retour, après tout ce temps!

Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler, un sourire illuminant son visage.

Leur étreinte dura longtemps. Tatsuki, qui était resté en retrait, souriait également. Tant que Itachi était heureux, elle l'était aussi. Elle elle avait rarement vu celui qu'elle aimait rayonner à ce point.

Sasuke se libéra des bras de son son grand frère, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, qui était resté dans l'ombre. Celle-ci inclina légèrement la tête et dit à voix basse:

-Je suis Tatsuki Takara. La compagne de ton frère. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Bien l'obscurité permit difficilement de se rendre compte, la jeune femme eut l'impression que le regard dont le couvait Sasuke était un regard de haine.

Puis, trop vite pour que Tatsuki peut s'en rendre compte, il se mit en mouvement.

Itachi aussi.

Quand la scène se figea, elle comprit que Itachi voulait la protéger de son frère, qui s'était jeté sur elle.

Itachi se tenait devant elle, bloquant avec son bras le kunaï de Sasuke.

Chose qui désola Tatsuki plus que tout, Itachi avait dans les yeux une étrange lueur écarlate.

La lueur destructrice du Sharingan.

Sans l'éteindre, il se releva lentement, lançant le kunaï au loin. Il cracha:

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-PARCE QUE C EST A CAUSE D ELLE QUE TU ES PARTI, hurla Sasuke!!!! C'est à cause d'elle que tu m'as abandonné, que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis tout ce temps.

Itachi voulu défendre sa compagne, mais celle-ci sortit de l'ombre, lui coupant la parole. Elle déclara d'une voix forte:

-Et même si c'était le cas, tu n'avais pas à faire ça! Arrête cette saleté, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Itachi. Tu sais ce que ça fait aux yeux, et tu avais promis que tu ne t'en servirai plus!

Presque à contrecœur, il stoppa son Sharingan, laissant Tatsuki parler:

-Si nous sommes partis, c'est pour une raison précise. Itachi a été forcé par Sandaime et Danzô à accepter une mission qui aurait eu des conséquences effroyables surtout pour toi. Et si tu veux savoir, hurla-t-elle en voyant la moue dubitative de Sasuke, cette mission consistait à massacrer tout le clan pour la sécurité de leur pouvoir!!!!!

Le Uchiha resta interloqué. Mais la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de digérer la nouvelle:

-Quand j'ai rencontré son frère, son cœur était rongé par ça. Je lui ai juste fait remarquer qu'il existait d'autres solutions! C'est pour cela qu'il a choisi de s'enfuir avec moi. Et tu veux savoir le pire? Itachi-kun était prêt à massacrer sa famille, tant que c'était pour le bien-être du village. La seule raison qui lui a fait changer d'avis, c'était un certain petit frère, qui n'avait que huit ans à l'époque! TU as été la seule et unique raison de sa fuite!!! Il voulait te voir vivre, même si c'était au prix de sa vie! Il l'a passée à fuir POUR TOI!!!

Quand elle se tut enfin, Sasuke, après un long moment d'immobilisation, se jeta à ses pieds, murmurant:

-Gomenasai, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen!!!!

Souriant, Tatsuki l'aida à se relever. Puis, geste étonnant, le pris dans ses bras. Sasuke se laissa faire, cherchant tous les moyens de se faire pardonner son geste.

Itachi, qui était resté silencieux, sourit. Il s'approcha et prit lui aussi dans ses bras les deux personnes qui comptaient pour lui le plus au monde:

Sa compagne et son frère: Tatsuki et Sasuke.

-Que vas-tu faire, maintenant, Niichan? Sarutobi est mort! Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, vous pouvez revenir ici, à Konoha!

L'excitation était à son comble pour le benjamin des Uchiha. Son frère allait de nouveau revenir chez lui!!!

Mais Tatsuki et Itachi échangèrent une légère grimace. Ils ne savaient pas si Tsunade accepterait deux renégats qui s'étaient enfuis il y a sept ans de cela!

Mais après tout, cela valait la peine d'essayer...

Sasuke se présenta, seul, dans le bureau de Tsunade. Il déclara d'une voix grave:

-Hokage-sama, j'ai une requête. Je souhaiterais vous en parler.

Dans le bureau, il y avait trois personnes: Sasuke, Tsunade, et Danzô. Le Uchiha lui lança un regard éloquent signifiant qu'il voulait parler à la Hokage _seul._

Ayant bien compris le sous-entendu, le conseiller eut un petit rire méprisant et éructa:

-Petit insolent! Si je souhaite rester, ça ne sera pas toi qui m'en empêchera!

Mais Tsunade, que l'homme agaçait, le congédia d'un geste équivoque de la main. Danzô se drapa dans a dignité et quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd.

-Je t'écoutes, Sasuke-kun.

-Je vous remercie. Mais tout d'abord, je voudrai vous présenter deux personnes que vous connaissez sûrement déjà.

Et il ponctua ses dires d'un geste de la main qui désignait la fenêtre. Deux personnes de glissèrent silencieusement dans la pièce, tout d'eux vêtus et masqués comme des membres de l'ANBU.

Quand ils ôtèrent leur marque simultanément, Tsunade ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un petit cri de surprise. Uchiha Itachi et Takara Tatsuki, les deux renégats!

Elle se leva et se mit en position de combat, pensant que les deux déserteurs avaient des intentions hostiles. Mais Sasuke la rassura aussitôt:

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont pas venus avec de mauvais desseins! Ils souhaitent juste vous parler!

Tsunade se détendit légèrement en se remémorant les parfaits états de service de Itachi. Celui-ci pris d'ailleurs la parole le premier:

-Comme vous vous en souvenez sûrement, je me suis enfui avec ma compagne de Konoha, il y a sept ans de cela. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis venu donner une justification à mon acte.

Quand le Uchiha se tut, tout s'était éclairci dans la tête de la Hokage.

Quand elle avait pris le pouvoir, elle s'était penché sur cette affaire pour le moins étrange. Mais devant l'absence la plus totale d'indices, elle n'avait pu que déclarer un non-lieu. Ce n'était que maintenant, sept ans plus tard, qu'elle comprenait le pourquoi de cette fuite.

Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, s'accordant le temps de tout mettre en ordre dans sa tête. Puis elle déclara:

-Je comprends.

Au vu de ces éléments, je crois que je vous dois à tous les deux mes plus plates excuses. Cette mission aurait des conséquences sans doute terribles pour le village. Et cette décision de s'enfuir a sans doute dû être très dur pour vous. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de bien vouloir me pardonner.

Et Tsunade ponctua ses dires en s'inclinant, montrant ainsi son désir de pardon. Quand elle se releva, elle continua:

-Et bien entendu, vous pouvez revenir au village. Je crois que Konoha a besoin de ninjas de votre trempe, Itachi. Quant à vous Tatsuki, le village serai aussi ravi de vous accueillir parmi nous. Je connais vos états de service de quand vous viviez à Ame, ils forcent le resp...

La Hokage s'interrompit brusquement en remarquant un détail qui avait son importance: Ni Tatsuki ni son compagnon ne portaient de bandeau frontal!

-Vous n'êtes plus... des ninjas?

Tatsuki eut un petit sourire et répondit:

-Quand on est un ninja renégat, il est difficile de s'intégrer. Nous avons donc renoncé à nos bandeaux pour ne pas être repérés par les espions de Konoha. Nous avons trouvé des emplois et appris à vivre comme des gens normaux. Cela fait des années que Itachi-kun n'a pas utilisé son Sharingan!

A cette réplique, Sasuke baissa la tête, honteux. En l'omettant, Tatsuki faisait bien sûr référence à son agression!

Tsunade était perplexe. Elle n'avait en effet jamais envisagé une telle éventualité! Elle repris pourtant contenance et dit d'une voix un peu incertaine:

-Mais...souhaitez-vous redevenir des ninjas?

Itachi eut un moment d'hésitation. Mais le regard de la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés figea sa décision. Il la prit par la taille, la serra tout doucement contre lui et dit dans un souffle:

-A présent, j'ai une autre vie. Je suis heureux. Je suis las des combats et des morts. Je crois que je me contenterai de mon boulot tout simple de cuisinier.

Sasuke n'en crut pas ses oreilles: Son frère ne voulait pas rester avec lui???????

Il se jeta sur son frère, et hurla:

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore m'abandonner, Niichan!!!!

Niichan!! NIICHAN!!!!

Le grand frère répondit, un sourire dans la voix:

-Ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement!

Je viendrai chaque année pendant un mois, à la date de ton anniversaire.

Mais à présent, j'ai une autre vis à l'autre bout du monde. Et, désolé de te le dire, je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner.

Peux-tu comprendre?

Sasuke observa tout à tour son Niichan et sa compagne.

« C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air heureux ensemble. Pourquoi aurais-je le droit de les retenir? »

Il releva la tête et dit, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres:

-C'est d'accord, Niichan.

Tsunade, qui n'était pas intervenue depuis longtemps, demanda:

-Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est l'autorisation de circuler librement dans le village?

-En effet.

-Bien. Bien que je trouve dommage que Itachi gâche ainsi ses formidables capacités ninja, je vous laisse choisir votre vie.

Tatsuki, Itachi et Sasuke se trouvaient à l'entrée de Konoha. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls:

La totalité du clan Uchiha et du village étaient aussi présent.

Ils avaient tous eu vent de l'histoire de ce couple qui avait choisi de sacrifier leur vie ninja pour leur amour.

Sasuke cria à son frère:

-A l'année prochaine, Niichan!!!!

Itachi, sans se retourner, adressa un signe de la main à Sasuke, et accessoirement, à la foule rassemblée.

Il se mit en route, Tatsuki à son côté.

Une longue route les attendait, mais rien ne pressait.

A présent, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux...

_L'année suivante, lors de l'anniversaire de Sasuke:_

_Sasuke, _

_Aujourd'hui, tu as seize ans. Et comme promis, je suis en route avec Tatsuki pour passer un mois avec toi._

_Alors je te dis à bientôt!_

_Uchiha Itachi._

_PS: Cela te plairait-il d'avoir une nièce? Si c'est le cas, tu vas très bien t'entendre avec Kamiko... _

Namida: Alors, ça vous a plu?

Itachi: En tout cas, je préfère largement ta version à celle de Kishimoto! Au moins là, je _reste en vie!_

Namida: C'est vrai que ça présente des avantages...

Gaara: Mais c'est pas juste!!!!!!!!!!!

Namida: Et pourquoi ça, Gaara-san?

Gaara: Dans la quasi-totalité de tes fics, je fini mort ou malheureux! Et pourquoi quand c'est Itachi, il est heureux à la fin?

Namida: Il y a une raison très simple à cela:

D'ordinaire, je n'écris que des Death-fic ou des histoires dans ce genre! Mais là, c'est ma Kokoro no Onechan, Tatsuki qui m'a demandé de faire cette fic car c'est une grande fan de Itachi! Et si tu tiens à ce que je continue à ce que je reste en vie, que je continue de t'écrire des fic _et accessoirement, des lemons, _il vaudrait mieux que son idylle avec Itachou se finissent bien!

Gaara, _bug deux secondes, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau: _

EH OH, ça va pas là!!!

Et les lecteurs, laissez des review flatteurs pour cette folle de Tatsuki!!

_JE VEUX DES LEMONS, MOI!!!!!!_


End file.
